


Alone

by PlasmUser



Series: Breath of the Wild Au [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Family moments, Other, Sadness, The Great Hyrule Forest, talk of death, young Wizzrobe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlasmUser/pseuds/PlasmUser
Summary: ChuChu and Wizzrobe are always seen together, but why?





	Alone

Restless crickets chirped, their calls filling the stale night air. ChuChu shivered, trekking through the eerie fog that hung low to the ground. She usually avoided the Great Hyrule Forest; many monsters had gone mad on the forest’s interior and suffered from malnutrition. Stories stretched across the monster society of how many attacked their own kind in a blind, hunger filled madness. Chuchu’s of course were the easy prey and filled their bellies quickly, so they were more prone to getting attacked. Imagine what one would do if they found a chuchu her size! But she had to hunt or else she wouldn’t have any food for the next move.

Shivering at the thought, the blue monster wrapped her arms around her bare chest, trying to shield her core from the chill. Being a regular chuchu had its perks and she wasn’t feeling very icy today. As she moved closer to the thick wood, fog rolled out in waves, casting a heavy perfume of magic onto the night. 

It was here that she heard the crying. Slowly coming to a stop, ChuChu looked around the small clearing between the thick underlying shrubs. Each rustled, revealing small woodland animals running in a panic away from something. Tensing, she too prepared to run as a small child, no older than five, fell from the shrubbery. He looked like a wizzrobe mostly, save the much paler skin tone.

Pushing himself up, the boy sniffled, rubbing his tear soaked cheeks and eyes. Taking a step back, she silently cursed herself as a twig snapped, causing the boy’s head to jerk up. She felt her core soften as he stared at her with tear filled eyes, looking as if he was going to run for it any second. 

“H-Hey. Don’t-Don’t worry. I won’t hurt you.” Holding her hands up passively, ChuChu took one step towards the boy. “Where are your parents? Are you all alone?”

The boy sniffled again before nodding weakly, rubbing his eyes with this sleeves. Sadness filled her heart at this; plenty of children, monster and non, were left alone after the beginning of the Calamity. She had to fight tears as she thought of her own daughter, killed by a rogue Guardian the first day of the Calamity. 

“I’m alone too...so...why don’t we be alone together?” holding her arms open, she tried to stay as still as possible. 

The still panicked boy looked from her arms to her eyes before he rose and rushed into her outstretched arms. Clinging to her, he sobbed into her chest as she began to gently rub his back. 

“Don’t worry. I’m right here. I won’t ever leave you alone.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is based off of a drawing my friend WebbiSnekki did for our BOTW au that we've been working on together. 
> 
> Now, I know I should totally be working on my other works *laughs nervously* But I promise I am! This was just a quick thing to get me back into the flow of writing. Please let me know what you think. Love you guys!


End file.
